


FOR THE GREATER GOOD

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Protective Will (Merlin), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 9 of Whumptober the prompts were: “Take Me Instead” | “Run!” | Ritual Sacrifice
Relationships: Merlin & Will (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	FOR THE GREATER GOOD

Will and Merlin were playing in the forest, despite both of their mothers telling them not to. But they’ve always had trouble doing what they’re told so their mothers really shouldn’t be all that surprised by now. 

Will’s bashing plants out of the way with a stick, Merlin close behind him. There is a snap, Will and Merlin quickly turn around. Merlin trips backwards, falling on to Will making him trip backwards, causing the both of them to tumble down a hill. 

“Merlin! Are you okay?” Will asks.

“No. I hurt my ankle.” Merlin says teary eyed.

Will begins to panic, they are far from the village. “Can’t you magic it better or something.” 

“No.”

Will furrows his brow trying to think, he can’t leave Merlin alone but he also has to get help. He huffs and walks over to Merlin. “I’m going to carry you home, it can’t be hard.”

“On the contrary little ones, it’ll be very hard on your own.” An older man says with a silvery voice.

Will turns around spreading his arms blocking the man away from Merlin. “Run Merlin!”

He snatches up a stick, “take me instead!” He yells.

The older man laughs “There’ll be no need for that William.”

Will lowers his stick, “you know my name?”

“He’s a druid, he’ll help us get home.” Merlin almost whispers.

“Are you sure?” Will questions.

“Yeah, I’ve got a good feeling.”

“Okay then, thank you and sorry… uh”

“Iseldir.”


End file.
